


[podfic] The State of Marriage

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Coming Out, Fake Marriage, Format: Streaming, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Wow, many russian, such accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The State of Marriage</i> by <b>iBear</b> read aloud. 3hrs20mins.</p><p>Geno will <i>always</i> love his country.</p><p>Even if it doesn't always love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The State of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The State of Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865056) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



> Special thanks to @spinfrog for the help with Russian pronunciation.

## Stream

## Duration

3hrs20mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Never Be The Same_ by **Jessica Mauboy**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/som.m4b)(128 kbps bit rate, 191MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/som.mp3)(96 kbps bit rate, 138MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---


End file.
